This invention is directed to improved high energy explosive compositions particularly those comprising nitrates such as ammonium nitrate. More particularly, this invention is directed to high energy ammonium nitrate containing explosive compositions which have a reduced sensitivity to shock, an increased safety factor, characterized by an exceptionally high explosion heat. This invention is directed, also, to an improved eutectic mixture in which the oxygen supplying salt e.g. ammonium nitrate, is dissolved which eutectic mixture permits the explosive composition to remain liquid at a temperature below -10.degree. C.